


can’t help but stick (to your butterscotch skin)

by Doodsxd



Series: D&D Works [19]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Baked Goods, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dessert & Sweets, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Get together fic, Girls Kissing, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: "Greenie, there's somebody here for you!" Siegrun's belted from across the room, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Lily mockingly.The woman had been rounding her ever since Lily refused to give her one of her treats in favor of reserving it to Yasfa, claiming that was favoritism and that Lily just wanted into the genasi's pants. Lily had replied that even if she didn't want that, she'd still prefer that Yasfa ate her baked goods, as she was clearly the better person between her and the barbarian.Siegrun, then, decided that her turn of phrase was confirmation that the human wanted into Yasfa's pants, and proceeded to punish her for denying her food by taking every single opportunity she could to mock Lily's perceived crush on Yasfa.That the crush was entirely real was but a mere inconvenience. Lily wasfine, damnit.
Relationships: Lily/Yasfa
Series: D&D Works [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412
Kudos: 2





	can’t help but stick (to your butterscotch skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tajiiri_Brissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajiiri_Brissa/gifts).



> title from AObeats – Butterscotch  
> hope yall enjoy it :)

**can’t help but stick (to your butterscotch skin)**

She pinched her cheeks plenty and spread some of the liquid that the blueberries left behind on her lips, licking them to leave a stain. Lily took a turn, checking if her apron wasn't dirty or something like that. She checked her head scarf and, before heading out, decided to unbutton a couple of buttons on her top. Satisfied, the girl picked up the serving plate and walked into the smith's room, ignoring everyone but one person.

She was there, of course. Lily's eyes avidly scoured her bulging muscles as the earth genasi drew a hammer down over a sword with power enough to bend the metal and make it yield to her strength. She was perspiring - anyone in her position would be - but that only made her look more golden and tantalizing near the potent forge fire, which did not seem to bother her at all. Her eyes glowed like the coal in flames, hair half-tied up, a few braids helping hold her dark hair out of her face while she worked. 

That woman was  _ fierce _ . 

"Greenie, there's somebody here for you!" Siegrun's belted from across the room, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Lily mockingly. 

The woman had been rounding her ever since Lily refused to give her one of her treats in favor of reserving it to Yasfa, claiming that was favoritism and that Lily just wanted into the genasi's pants. Lily had replied that even if she didn't want that, she'd still prefer that Yasfa ate her baked goods, as she was clearly the better person between her and the barbarian. 

_ Siegrun _ , then, decided that her turn of phrase was confirmation that the human wanted into Yasfa's pants, and proceeded to punish her for denying her food by taking every single opportunity she could to mock Lily's perceived crush on Yasfa. 

That the crush was entirely real was but a mere inconvenience. Lily was  _ fine, damnit.  _

"Oh. Sorry, Lily." Sweet, always so sweet, Yasfa wiped her dirty hands as soon as she saw Lily, smiling at her. "Hi. How can I help you?"

Lily steeled herself, trying not to think about tracing any of the genasi's sweat drops with her tongue. She positioned her arms strategically, trying to emphasize the open buttons. Sure, there wasn’t much there, but it could still be appreciated. "Maybe it's about what I can do for you, instead." She showed the woman the plate filled with éclairs. "Here. Just out of the oven."

"You're an angel." The phrase, customary from Yasfa's lips to Lily's ears, never failed to put a smile on her face. "Another one for our menu?" The woman asked, pulling a stool to sit. 

"I don't know." Lily shrugged. "What do you think?"

The answer came as soon as the woman put the sweet into her mouth in the form of a moan that Lily was glad to cause, however she did - although she would have preferred other means. “By the gods. This is perfect. Yes, you have to make it for the bakery, for sure.” Yasfa answered after opening her eyes again, licking her fingers. 

Lily licked her lips in reflex, trying to take her eyes off of the genasi’s digits. 

“So, can we have some too or…?” Lily had barely noticed Siegrun coming closer to them, followed by the Yamamoto brothers, all looking very interested in Lily’s newest concoction. 

She looked at Yasfa, her expression so open and friendly, and sighed to herself. 

“Sure.” She offered them the plate, letting them take the sweets too. 

“ _ Kore wa chokorēto dakede wa arimasen... Soreha... Cherī no yōna ajidesu ka _ ?” Jin spoke after a bite, receiving a nod from Rodrik in answer. 

“Yes, this does not taste only of chocolate.” He looked at Lily. “What is in this, miss?” 

“I don’t care.” Siegrun popped one,and then another, inside her mouth. “It’s good.” 

“Tastes like hazelnuts.” Yasfa pointed out with a smile, making Lily’s chest flutter with pride and a sense of accomplishment. 

“How would you know?” Siegrun challenged, eyebrow arched. 

“They’re my favorites.” 

The barbarian looked at Lily with a knowing look. The girl simply gave her the tongue and turned back to Yasfa. 

“So, you like it?” Lily tried, biting her lower lip. 

“You haven’t done anything I didn’t like yet.” Yasfa shrugged. 

“But did you like it more or less than the others?” 

“Hm. More? Hazelnuts are my favorites, after all.” 

“Great! I’ll compile that recipe and find a good supplier, then.” She clapped her hands. 

“Good, good. Tell me if you need anything, alright? I want to be an active participant of the business, not just put the money in and leave it all to you.” The woman stood up and got the hammer left to her side, looking ready to go back to work. 

“You should probably have some more before we eat it all, greenie.” Siegrun pointed out. “Not like that sword you’re working on is gonna grow legs and run away, ya know?” 

“Nah, I’ll leave the rest to you guys.” She smiled, other hand going to the sword. “I just ate.”

As the genasi turned her face down to the metal and started working again, Lily swallowed the bubble of rejection from where it clogged her throat and offered the plate to Siegrun, who shrugged. 

“Thanks.” She said. “I tried.”

“You did.” Lily nodded. “Thank you.” 

She left the smith’s room, but not without one last look to the woman, who hammered down that blade with the single-minded focus that made her so good at what she did. 

_ Damn _ . Lily sighed.

She’d have to try something else. 

______________________________________________________________________

The next time Lily walked into Yasfa’s workroom, three pairs of eyes followed her from the moment when she crossed the door. She even got a small friendly whistle from Siegrun in approval. But it didn’t matter, not really. 

Yasfa was wearing red. 

That was a change, one she didn’t know how to interpret. She herself had clad her body in a new dress - something slightly less utilitarian than usual, an off-the-shoulder white blouse with a leather corset and black long skirt with a asymmetrical purple overskirt on top of it, pretty and a little daring, just like the young girls in marrying age were wearing - which hugged a little tighter around her body, which,  _ she hoped,  _ showed off her form a little more, although nothing like some of the townswomen would have the courage to wear. Lily was not that bold. 

But Yasfa was wearing something different, too. She usually only went with green and brown, shades that blended with her skin and hair neutrally, avoiding getting any attention on her appearance, but… she was wearing red. Yes, it was just her shirt, but it was a daring shade of crimson, form-fitting so she could work on it, structured enough for the V of her split neckline to look like a goddamn offering. Lily swallowed dry, unable to pull her eyes from the little sweat droplets sliding down her neck, following the path of least resistance towards the space in between her breasts. 

“Hi.” Lily called out for her, voice low. Yasfa had been working with leather, her focus sharper than usual on the job that required such precision. Startling her seemed like bad form. 

Yasfa’s eyes lifted from the piece of leather she had been carving, looking at her. Lily considered it a victory to see the woman’s eyes take a moment to take in her outfit for the day. 

“Hi.” Her lips melted into the customary friendly smile. “What’s that?” The woman’s eyes flitted to the plate Lily had been carrying. “Something for me to try?” 

“Yes, if you’re not too busy.” 

“Not at all.” Yasfa pulled her stool and sat down, watching the sweets with curiosity. “What are those?” 

Lily took a moment to answer, feeling out of her depth. “They’re. Well.” She smiled. “I suppose you’ll have to find out.” 

Taking on the challenge. the genasi brought one of the chocolate-covered sweets to her mouth, taking a bite. 

_ “Fuck _ .” 

Lily masked her gasp with a little cough, blushing. Damn her, but she felt that right in her inhards, which clenched. She hoped Siegrun couldn’t smell her through the layers of fabric, because  _ that _ would be embarrassing. 

“I’m sorry I cursed. Sorry.” Yasfa discomfited, tops of her cheeks deepening in shade. “But wow. This is amazing. Almonds?” 

“And butterscotch.” Lily agreed, smiling.

“There’s cardamom too, right?” 

“You’re really good at identifying flavors.” 

“Just want to properly appreciate the good things thrown my way.” Her smile could melt a thousand Lilys and still burn. 

_ “Ahem _ .” Siegrun poked Lily’s shoulder annoyingly. “We want some too.”

“Hai.” Jin apparently agreed, although he could not understand a word of what they were saying. He apparently appreciated the sentiment. 

“Sure, have at it.” Lily took a step aside, leaving room for them to each for the plate. 

“You can have one each.” Yasfa warned them, lifting one finger so Jin understood too. 

“You’re getting cocky, greenie.” Siegrun popped hers into her mouth, chewing quickly. The imbecile. “I can take that from you if I want to. Put you to the ground once, could do it again.”

“You never fought me for chocolate, Valahar.” The genasi warned her friend, looking confident. “Whatever punch you pack means nothing if you come between me and Lily’s cooking.” 

“Well, then, I suppose I should just kidnap  _ Lily _ if I want a decent fight, then?” The redhead teased. 

Yasfa sprawled back, displaying a cockiness that she would not have a few months ago. “She’s mine, Sieg. Fuck off. You’re not stealing my baker.” 

She knew it was all in good fun, just like when Yasfa asked Lily to marry her as a praise for her cooking skills. Still, it hit  _ hard _ , mind going to a hundred and one scenarios of how that phrase could unfold a little less  _ playfully _ , and Lily was starting to seriously consider that Siegrun  _ would _ start smelling her, so-

“Well, I’m glad you liked it.” She forced a smile upon her lips. “You can take the plate back to me after dinner, alright? Just leave it on a table. Thanks!”

It was rude, leaving in a hurry like that, but it’s not like she would be able to articulate anything intelligent regardless of if she stayed or not. 

Hurrying out, the girl started to regret everything. From the dress to the new recipes, to her stupid crush on a woman that would never look at her as anything other than the provider of sweets to appease her bloody week and give her money in the future. 

She walked to her room and got rid of clothes furiously, leaving everything on a heap on the floor. 

Then, angry at herself, she put her pillow in the middle of her bed and straddled it, shutting her eyes. She pretended that the hands over her breasts were rougher and calloused, skin underneath her folds something reminiscent of stone, riding the frustration and the  _ hunger _ out on her own.  _ One last time _ , she decided as orgasm overtook her body, leaving her sprawled on her side on top of the soft fabric of the sheets, already halfway into Morpheus’ arms. 

_ This is the last time. _

__________________________________________________________________________

She stopped going to the smith’s room - it was clearly bad for her health - and went on a couple of dates with the wagon boy called Bernard, who seemed to have taken a liking to her before even meeting her in person. 

_ Miss Yasfa spoke very highly of you. _ The words cut her chest a little bit, undoing the hard work that her tissues had made to get that wound to stop bleeding and scab.  _ I had to come see for myself. She doesn’t look like the type to give free advertisement without proof, you know? _

The dates were boring, though, so Lily politely told Bernard that she could still sell him as many sweets as he liked, but she didn’t want to see him as a  _ date _ anymore. The boy had been disappointed, but respectful. 

Coming back from that, all she wanted was a mug of hot tea and a biscuit, which was why Lily walked silently inside the guild, as it was past midnight already, She took her boots off as she walked, carrying them with her to the kitchen. 

Getting there, Lily was surprised by the fire already being lit. 

“I’m sorry about using your things.” The voice came from the table. Yasfa. “I woke up and needed something warm to drink before going back to bed.” 

_ Damn _ . “It’s alright.” Lily shrugged and went to the new magic colding device that Barnaby had bought, coming back from her search with apple puff pastry. Scouring the pantry she found some mugwort leaves, settling on making her own tea. 

“Hot chocolate?” She asked Yasfa, unable to contain herself. “Doesn’t it wake you up?” 

The genasi shook her head. “I put valerian root in there. I’ll be asleep in no time.” She stood up, stirring the concoction simmering in a pan. “Did you come from a date?” 

“Yeah.” Lily got herself a fork and scooped a piece of the apple sweet into her mouth. 

“Bad date?” The woman diagnosed sympathetically. 

Lily chewed and swallowed, which gave her pause to think before she answered. “No spark, that’s all.” 

“Hm.” She looked away again and put the fire out, serving herself a mugful of hot chocolate laced with valerian root. 

Just as she was about to pull it towards her lips, though, Yasfa stopped, looking Lily dead in the eye. 

“What?”

“Just something I’ve been thinking.” Her eyes seemed to be trying to read her soul. 

“About…?” Lily prompted, scooping another forkful of the delish. She couldn’t have  _ that _ green apple, but she could certainly munch on something else instead. 

“The woman who raised me knew a lot of things, you know. She was old, sweet, and never turned down knowledge. And she taught me that  _ cardamom _ was used by witches in love spells, a long time ago.” 

“Oh.” Lily’s mind went to the advice from the herb store lady,  _ put some cardamom in it if you want him wrapped around your little finger _ . She got some on the spot, despite knowing it was stupid - after all, what bad could a spice bring, right?

Apparently, some. 

“Yeah.” Yasfa nodded, fiddling with the mug on her hands. “She told me that putting some cardamom seeds in a recipe that you’re going to offer to the person you like is the most certain way to get them to like you back.” Her lips drew a nostalgic smile. “I never believed her, you see, but…”

“...but?” Lily asked, still confused. Where was she going with that? 

“I… think, even though you didn’t do it on purpose… it may have worked.” 

The tops of the genasi’s cheeks were a deeper shade of green - it couldn’t be a play of the light. Gods help her, it  _ couldn’t _ . 

The human licked her lips, eyes wide. “What are you saying, Yasfa?” 

“I mean, I saw you looking, you know?” The smile was back on her face, a shy, amused thing. “Not many people look at me like that. Kiiara told me to upgrade my wardrobe a little bit, so I got that red shirt in an attempt to catch your attention some more, and it kinda worked, but… after that day, you didn’t come back to the smith’s, and I feel like you’ve been avoiding me. And since then…” The woman bit her lower lip. “All I could think about was you.” 

Oh gods. Oh, oh  _ gods- _

“So, I mean, I understand if you were just  _ looking _ and don’t want anything to do with me - I’ll still invest in the business and help and be your friend like usual - but, I kinda wanna know if I did something wrong to upset you or something.” She kept on talking, nervous. “So if you could tell me, so I can apologize and all, I’d really appreciate it-”

It didn’t take much for Lily to snap out of it. She stood up and crossed the room, cupping Yasfa’s face with her hands, heart on her throat. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” She bit her lower lip, guiding Yasfa’s strong hands to her waist, which put a smile on the genasi’s face too. 

“So you’re not angry at me?” 

“I was upset because I thought you didn’t like me back.” Lily interrupted her, placing a finger on her lips to silence her. 

“By the gods, I do,” Yasfa’s hands squeezed around the small of Lily’s waist, making her feel even tinier than she already was. The girl shivered. “So bad.” 

“Good.” Lily smiled as the other woman bent her head down, touching their foreheads.

“Can I… I know it’s soon, but can I maybe-” 

“I’m  _ so glad _ that you asked.” 

Their lips touched tentatively at first, testing out the waters. Yasfa’s were surprisingly soft as she focused on the slide of their mouths against each other’s. Then the genasi’s tongue poked out, licking Lily’s lips, asking for permission to deepen the contact, which was immediately granted. 

The thing was, she was not sure how long they kept on kissing - it felt like an eternity, devouring each other’s breaths like a delicacy, hands exploring the texture of each other’s hair, the warmth of their skin, how their bodies fit against each other -, but Lily ended up sitting on the counter with the genasi between her legs, her lips making their way down the human’s neck, peppering it with quick kisses and curious licks. 

“Is this too quick?” She asked, a little out of breath, which filled Lily’s chest with pride.  _ She did that _ . “I just- I’ve been thinking about you for so long, I-” Yasfa looked baffled. “You taste like butterscotch.” 

Lily laughed, joy bubbling inside her chest. “Shut up and kiss me, for heaven’s sake.” She prompted, not allowing either of them to think about anything any longer. 

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________

She pinched her cheeks plenty and spread some of the liquid that the blueberries left behind on her lips, licking them to leave a stain. Lily took a turn, checking if her apron wasn't dirty or something like that. She checked her head scarf and, before heading out, decided to unbutton a couple of buttons on her top. Satisfied, the girl picked up the serving plate and walked into the smith's room, ignoring everyone but one person.

She was there, of course. Lily's eyes avidly scoured her bulging muscles as the earth genesi drew a hammer down over an armor with power enough to bend the metal and make it yield to her strength. She was perspiring - just as Lily herself would be sometimes, when she was for too long in front of the hot oven - but that only made her look more golden and tantalizing near the potent forge fire, which did not seem to bother her at all. Her eyes glowed like the coal flames, hair half-tied up, a few braids helping hold her dark hair out of her face while she worked. 

That woman was  _ fierce _ . Lily hid a smile. 

"Greenie, there's somebody here for you!" Siegrun's belted from across the room, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Lily teasingly. 

"Oh. Sorry, Lily." Sweet, always so sweet, Yasfa wiped her dirty hands as soon as she saw Lily, smiling at her. "Can I help you?"

Lily steeled herself, following the trail of the genasi's sweat drops with her eyes shamelessly, seeing as Yasfa’s eyes darkened in response. She positioned her arms strategically, trying to emphasize the open buttons. Sure, there wasn’t much there, but she knew it would still be appreciated. "The supports for the shelves you installed are loose again. Can you come take a look?” 

"Of course.” Yasfa agreed promptly, always happy to help.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, though, Lily found herself pressed against the wall and kissed avidly. She had zero complaints about that, answering in kind. 

“Those shelves are  _ perfect _ and you are  _ ruining _ my reputation.” Yasfa told her, lips against her throat, making Lily laugh. 

“Like they don’t know what we’re doing.” She answered, mirth written all over her face. 

“Then why all the secrecy?” The genasi asked, lifting Lily easily with both hands on the back of her thighs. 

“It’s not a secret.” She gasped, watching the woman get down on her knees, head underneath Lily’s skirt, hooking the girl’s knees on her shoulders, hands providing support for the sitting position against the wall by clawing her ass. “It’s just not as fun if they stop making bets, right?” And  _ damn her _ if the fact that Yasfa could hold her up that easily wasn’t hot enough to get her  _ burning _ . 

Yasfa huffed a laugh. “Whatever you say.” She answered. 

Lily let her eyes and head roll back when Yasfa surprised her with a big flat-tongued lick over her underwear, clawing on the fabric of her long skirt - she only wore skirts inside the guild now, since they made it so much  _ easier _ to sneak out like that - just to have something to hold onto. 

“You still taste like butterscotch.” The genasi announced. “And cardamom.” 

Lily laughed, face flushing. 

One of those days she’d send the herb store’s owner a big cake in thanks for her amazing idea. 

Yasfa went back at it and Lily couldn’t help but moan, being the recipient of the single-minded focus that made the genasi so good at what she did. 

_ Damn _ . Lily sighed.

She was the luckiest butterscotch-and-cardamom tasking girl  _ alive.  _

She felt like she would never need to try anything else. Yasfa was, finally, a flavor of sweet that Lily would never grow tired of tasting. 

________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  



End file.
